totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro
Alejandro (The Arch Villain) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. He was voted off in Pirates of Jamaica. Alejandro moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Alejandro was placed on the Killer Clowns. Alejandro was voted off in Who Wants to be a Heatheraire? Alejandro advanced to Total Drama High School. Alejandro was placed on Team Lightning. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Alejandro flirts with most of the girls to try and get them on his side. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers, with Sadie and he curses in the confessional for being on the same team as Sadie and Katie. His team lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Alejandro and Sadie fought throughout the episode, for leadership of the team. Alejandro and his team are the first to cross the finish line, but since Ezekiel wasen't with them, they lost to the Screaming Travelers. Alejandro voted Sadie off, but Ezekiel was voted off instead. In Boating in Italy, Alejandro was going to drive the boat, but Sadie pushed him out of the way and demonstrated her talent of driving a boat. Alejandro jumped on the Screaming Travelers' boat, but was thrown off by Gwen and Courtney, he then sees alligators coming to the shore at him, so he takes off his shirt to show off his abs and hypnotise the alligators, he then asks them if they could tear up the Screaming Travelers' boat, which they do. His team win the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Alejandro lead his team through the ice cold weather. He yelled at Sadie for accidently helping the other team, throwing a rock at Gwen and breaking the ice when she fell, allowing the Screaming Travlers to swim across the river. His team lost and he voted off Sadie, again. But Sadie pulled out an immunity idol which saved her, so Harold was voted off instead. In G'Day Australia, Alejandro lead his team through the cave, he didn't do much, but he did find a mine car for his team. His team won the challenge, after Lindsay gave the red gem to Chris. Alejandro also found a minecart which he kept and brought on the plane. Alejandro got 12,352 gems from the cave. In El Bullio, Alejandro fell off his bull, and his team lost. He was save from elimination, since it was a reward challenge. Alejandro tried to spray Heather with spraypaint when he was on the bull, but failed to do so. In Deep Blue Sea, Alejandro said in the confessional that Sadie has got to go. He found two keys during the challenge, but he was electrocuted each time, but his team won the challenge when Tyler found the key that unlocked the chest. In German Grumps, Alejandro and his team lost when Katie gave their flag to Heather. He voted off Katie that episode. In Amazon Drama, His team was in the lead after the Screaming Travelers were captured by natives. But, his team hit a rock and the mine car broke down. Alejandro fought with Eva, Noah and Sadie about which way to go. The others followed Alejandro's path. Alejandro entered the plane first, but their team lost, since Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with them. LeShawna gave him her immunity idol, which saved him from elimination. He voted off Sadie again, but LeShawna was voted off, after Eva thought she would be a threat as Alejandro's alliance member. Alejandro left his minecart there. In Robbery in Paris, Alejandro is telling his team that they only have six people in there team and must win the challenge. He lands in front on the museum. He finds a dirtbike and keeps it. When his team must steal the Mona Lisa. Alejandro got it after getting it from Duncan, but Heather got it. Alejandro then attacks Heather. But the French police catch him. He escaped the place and ran in the plane. Lindsay got the painting and his team won. Alejandro keeps his dirtbike on the plane and keeps it for the rest of the season. In Japanese HiJinks, Alejandro and his team enjoy the winners compartment, Alejandro dosen't make it past the first challenge, he voted Courtney to win invincibility and he was safe from elimination. In Big Ben Diving, Alejandro was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. Alejandro landed on his feet when they were dropped out of the plane and he caught Lindsay when she fell, much to the anger of Tyler. During the challenge, Alejandro was doing great until Heather jumped on his head and messed him up. He lost the challenge to Eva. He got his alliance to vote out Duncan, but Heather had more people in her alliance and got them to vote off Izzy. In Sweden Ya, Alejandro was still upset that Izzy was eliminated. During the challenge, Alejandro couldn't figure out the first clue, and guessed "Disney Land" and "Heaven" during the second clue. He lost the challenge to Heather. Alejandro and his alliance voted off Duncan, which he succeded in. In Russia Can Be Murder, Alejandro was sitting with the other contestants in the commercial cabin. Alejandro called Courtney mean when she made Lindsay cry. During the challenge, Alejandro's costume was a Chris shirt that said "Chris is the best best best host ever!", but he still lost the challenge. Alejandro and Eva were the final two, but Alejandro was safe from elimination as Eva was voted off. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Alejandro was sitting in the commercial cabin with the other contestants, except Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. When Noah was dropped out of the plane, Alejandro looked down and fell out too. Alejandro said in the confessional that he dosen't join alliances (Heather's), he only makes them and breaks them. During the challenge, Alejandro's film was about Chris as a child, but he lost the challenge when there was a shot of Chris naked as a baby. Alejandro voted with Heather and had Lindsay eliminated. In Hassle in the Castle, Alejandro was quiet on the plane, only talking in the confessional. When they arrived in Transylvania, Alejandro was kinda freaked out by the castle. Alejandro wanted to go down in the basement and find some rooms in the house, but Courtney stopped him saying it's rude. After being greeted by a woman and getting rooms to sleep in, Alejandro mostly stared out the window and thought about strategy, he heard Izzy's voice and looked around to find her, which he then fell down a trap door, losing the challenge. After Gwen won the challenge, Alejandro still thought Izzy was trapped somewhere in the castle, but Chris told him it was just an illusion. Alejandro voted off Noah. In Million Dollar Cook-off, Alejandro hardly talked in this episode. Alejandro's dish was just soup, he got 9 points and he lost the challeng e to LeShawna. Alejandro was quite angry when Chef tricked them into thinking it was an elimination challenge. In Pirates of Jamaica, Alejandro was trying to convince a few contestants to vote off Gwen, first asking LeShawna to follow him. During the challenge, Alejandro starting digging around the middle of the beach, he didn't at first see that Courtney found the chest. Alejandro lost the challenge when Courtney and Sadie won the challenge. During the ceremony, Alejandro and Gwen were the final 2, Chris gave the final barf bag to Gwen and Alejandro threw a fit, saying LeShawna, Courtney and Heather were supposed to vote her off, LeShawna said that Gwen was her best friend and vote him off. Courtney and Heather never said why they voted off Alejandro. Alejandro swore he would get back at LeShawna and took the Drop of Shame. In The Aftermath: 3, Alejandro was interviewed by Bridgette. Alejandro said he thinks Gwen was gonna win. Alejandro was also mad at LeShawna, because she eliminated him. Alejandro didn't do much after that. In The Final Season...Maybe, Alejandro was at the aftermath studio. When Tyler got dropped in the studio, Tyler hugged Alejandro, along with Noah, Sadie, and Lindsay. Alejandro voted for Tyler to win. When the votes were revealed, Gwen won. Alejandro told Tyler he was a good player. Alejandro followed Chris to the plane. Luckily for Alejandro, he got to advanced to Season Two. Season Two In 18 Flags, Alejandro didn't speak much in this episode. He didn't last long in the challenge. In Duncan Tank, Alejandro spoke a few times, but was still slient. Alejandro said in the confessional that was glad that Izzy was on his team, that way he could get closer to her. After his team lost, he voted off Eva for making Lindsay cry. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Alejandro started to flirt with Heather, much to her disgust. Alejandro said in the confessional that he's over Izzy now. Alejandro did pretty good during the challenge, he gave the idea of knocking the Screaming Preformers log over, but failed and lost Ezekiel, which lead to their loss of the challenge. Alejandro voted off Ezekiel. In Ringy Dinks, Alejandro was in the guys dressing room, laughing when Noah got hurt by Duncan. During the challenge, Alejandro scored a 7, his team won when Izzy got a 25. In Shark Attack, Alejandro didn't say anything in the guys dressing room. Alejandro said in the confessional that Izzy just keeps getting crazier and crazier everyday. Alejandro was the last to fall of the board and his team lost. Alejandro voted off Izzy, but she used an immunity idol and Tyler was voted off instead. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, Alejandro said in the confessional that his team would have to win this time, since it's uneven, way uneven. Alejandro tried to flirt with Heather, but she told him to get lost. During the challenge, Alejandro answered the first question correctly, but his team still lost the challenge. Alejandro voted off Izzy, but since Izzy changed her name to Mysteria, votes against Izzy were not counted and Noah's vote and Izzy's vote against Alejandro were the only ones counted. In TDAP Aftermath: I, Alejandro was mad about his elimination, since it was Izzy's fault, which he and Owen got in a fight about. Alejandro mostly talked about how crazy Izzy was and dropped the subject a few times, but later resumed. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Alejandro said Gwen wasn't at fault in the love triangle and winked at her. Alejandro was happy to meet Blaineley, only because he wanted an interview on her show, after awhile of Blaineley annoying everyone, Alejandro got impatient with her and made her speed up her words, which made her angry. Alejandro kept trying to end the show so Blaineley could leave, but she stopped him each time. At the end of the aftermath, Alejandro called a taxi for her and watched the others throw her in the taxi. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Alejandro didn't speak much in this episode. Alejandro sat on Sierra's side and told her to win it. Alejandro cheered for Sierra when she won. Alejandro and a few other contestants were able to make it to season three. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Alejandro was glad to be back in the competition again, since he could win this time. Alejandro was placed on Team Lightning, and his team built a float of a Lady BlaBla choreography of "Bad Romance", which their team came in second place, meaning they're safe but didn't win. Trivia * Alejandro, Geoff and DJ, are the only contestants with visable abs. * Alejandro has been revealed to have a father. * Alejandro has been in a rip current with his father. * Alejandro is the last male to be voted off in Season One. * Even though he is an antagonist, he is quite subtle. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Lightning